Should've said no
by Cowgirl Of Egypt
Summary: Just a bit of Jed/Octavius slash that is a product of my weird mind mixed with a lot of spare time...


**Usual disclaimers**

**Constructive criticism only please**

Jed was happy, ever since the last night at the Smithsonian Jed had been happy and everyone at the museum knew why. Octavius. The roman general, as weird as Jed thought his skirt-wearing habits were, made Jed happy. All because the first thing the roman had done once they had got back to their museum was pin him against the wall and kiss him until he was within touching distance of death by suffocation.

So, it was now, a week later because the museum was open nights except on Saturdays and Sundays, that Jed made his way over to the roman empire to see Octavius, steal a few kisses and play fetch with Rexy.

When Jedediah arrived in Rome, however, something didn't feel right. Octavius wasn't waiting in the usual spot they met at and no other Romans were milling around the place either. It was very suspicious. Jed glanced cautiously around the roman palace gardens as he entered and, spotting the healing house at the side of the lavish yard, decided that it was probably best to ask where to go. Rome (to him at least) was a big and confusing place. He made his way over there quietly and knocked on the door. It swung open as he did so and the sight that greeted him made Jed freeze in shock. Octavius was snogging the nurse. The pretty, giggling, _blonde_ nurse. It took Octavius a second to realise that the cowboy was there – a second in which Jed lost his temper.

"You gotta thing for blondes then?" Jed yelled. Octavius jumped.

"Jedediah, I can-"

"Save it for someone who will believe it," Jed interrupted, pulling his hat down low over his eyes and turning away to walk off.

"_Jedediah!_" Octavius called, hurriedly disengaging himself from the nurse to chase after his former friend "Please let me explain."

"There's nothin' to explain," Jed snarled "Now leave me alone 'fore I force my guns to work an' shoot ya." Octavius grabbed hold of his arm.

"Jed, please. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You wanna know what's reasonable? Me walkin' away from yer! That's reasonable!" Jed hissed furiously, pulling his arm away.

"Just give me another chance! It was just a one off!"

"Sure," Jed replied, shrugging.

"Really?" Octavius said hopefully, hardly daring to believe that Jed was forgiving him so easily.

"NO!" Jed shouted before punching the roman general on the nose, it made a satisfying crack on impact and Octavius cupped his nose in his hands, grimacing. Jed walked away, back to the Wild West looking livid. It was no surprise that all his men avoided him and, although he was not the type of man to cry, he found himself weeping and soon as he entered the privacy of his tent.

_The Next Night…_

Octavius really didn't want to go to the karaoke night in the main hall but Larry had dragged him there. Well, carried him there while he tried to sneak away back to his display. He only didn't want to go because he knew Jedediah would be there. He wanted to give the cowboy some space to forgive him at whatever pace he felt suited him.

When Larry put him on the main desk he was pleased to see that Jedediah did not seem to be there. Maybe his luck had changed for the better during the course of the day. That was until the country music started and Jedediah seemed to appear out of nowhere to less than 5 inches in front of him. Octavius noticed the huge microphone beside them and shook his head, pleading Jed not to sing. Jed ignored his request and merely glared at the roman before singing.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everythin' is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just lookin' at you feels wrong"_

Octavius sighed and hung his head, his cheeks burning a bright and vivid red. The room seemed to go deadly quiet except for Jed's voice and the music. Larry frowned at the two miniatures for a moment then his eyes widened in understanding as he fit together the few facts he knew. It was quite obvious to him, and everyone, why Jed was singing.

"_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, 'Yes'_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be askin' myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

From the corner of his eye Octavius saw some of his men cross their arms, looking from Jed to him and back again. He gulped, knowing he was losing all good opinions they had of him. Cheating was considered a serious crime in Rome – and his men very much liked Jedediah. Larry raised his eyebrows.

"_Y__ou can see that I've been cryin'  
An' baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly except me to believe  
We could ever be the same_

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, 'Yes'

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her  
Get back to me  
An' I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be askin' myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

The glares his men began to give him burnt into Octavius worse than anything else. He saw the whole museum turn to look at him and tears pricked his eyes. Did he really deserve this level of humiliation? He didn't think so, but judging the look on every other exhibits face they thought he did. Larry was beginning to look a little worried now, fearing that Octavius could be facing attack after this.

"_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it, was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be askin' myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

Octavius glared at Jed as the song finished and stepped forward towards the younger man. He opened his mouth, as if to say sorry, and then punched Jed straight round the jaw. There was instant uproar, every exhibit watching – even Teddy stepped forward as if to attack the roman miniature. Until Jed punched Octavius back, Larry stepped forward to separate them as they continued exchanging blows but soon jumped back again when they suddenly kissed.

Neither Jed nor Octavius was sure who had initiated the kiss but all they knew was that they were kissing – in front of everybody. And they didn't care. It was Octavius who broke away first, seizing Jed by his jacket and dragging him away to the miniature car that was parked over the other side of the desk. Jed grinned as Octavius practically threw him into the driver's side and jumped into the passenger seat.

"You know, I think we should tell them why you did it," he murmured, strapping the tiny seatbelt around himself. Octavius laughed.

"Where would be the fun in that? And how do you propose I say it?" he asked "Jed likes it when I make him jealous?"

"Hmmm…" Jed replied, pulling the roman in for another kiss "That would be a good place to start…"


End file.
